


Dreams

by acosmist_t



Series: Fred Weasley One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: Summary: Fred didn't know what kind of dream you were having at first, but once he learned, he ensured that you fulfilled it.Request: “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch” and degradation with fred please ???
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Fred Weasley One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020793
Kudos: 31





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2.1k
> 
> Warnings: smut, degradation, masturbation, restraints but only hinted to at the end, cursing, wet dreams ;)
> 
> Request: “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch” and degradation with fred please ???
> 
> a/n: don’t even gotta ask

The first sound from your mouth had him spinning in his chair, concern twisting his features. It was a little whimper, a plea.

He had been working late again, the blue light from his laptop only serving to make his eyes strain, hand running through his hair in exhaustion every few minutes. Fred expected it must have been a disheveled mess by now, neck sore from staring down for so long.

The joke shop had been growing in popularity, and that meant he and George had been drowning in plans and new designs. It left him up every night—hours past the time you usually fell asleep in the bed nearby.

You had offered to sleep elsewhere, lest you make any noises, or—Merlin forbid— _snore_. But Fred liked you there, just so he could come curl up next to you when the fatigue got to him. He knew you had nightmares from the war, so he was able to make sure none of the horrors leaks into your dreams.

And that’s what he thought was happening tonight. You started squirming in your sleep, twisting and turning, kicking the sheets to be a mess at the foot of the bed. He sighed, making his way over to you, your face flushed and your hair now just as messy as his.

His hand was inches from your shoulder, already prepared to comfort and help you fall back asleep before returning to his display designs, when a new sound came out.

“ _Fred_ ,” you mumbled. No, not mumbled. Moaned.

The smirk was inescapable, carving its way onto his face and removing any remaining traces of sleepiness. He moved back, watching you writhe a bit more, everything suddenly making more sense.

Those weren’t cries of terror. They were cries of desperation—pleasure.

And it seemed his attention wasn’t the only thing going up.

  
  


-

  
  


_He was all around you. His arms and lips and intoxicating warmth._

_Fred had you on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. He was braced over you, kissing your neck and marking it up as his hand slid down to your cunt, brushing through the slit._

_You whined, needing him to keep going. But he seemed content to keep leisurely, teasing as he ghosted over your clit._

_“What do you want, pretty girl?” he said into your ear, making you only hold onto his hair tighter; an anchor._

_“Fred,” you whimpered, trying to push your hips into the barely-there touch of his hand._

_“Yes, darling?”_

_“Please.”_

_He ignored you, deigning to keep kissing over your body. You nearly died as his lips met yours, playing a dangerous game as one finger circled your entrance. You cried against his mouth, bucking as you pulled him even closer._

_His tongue parted your lips while his thumb found your clit, rubbing slow circles, making you moan out. He tasted your mouth, savored it while you savored his. You bit down on his bottom lip as two fingers pushed in._

_They chose a slow pace, rocking in and out, not even trying to search out a sweet spot. Just the fullness was enough to have you edging toward release. His thumb kept massaging your clit, moving sensually and lazily. You just wanted him to curl; to pump at a bruising tempo, stimulate every nerve inside and out._

_“Freddie, please,” you begged, rotating your hips in hopes of getting that push._

_He didn’t respond, moving to a place behind your earlobe, sucking enough to make you groan, head clouding. He continued down your body, removing the clasp of your bra and ridding it from your body with just one hand. He threw it into the pile where your shirt had already been cast to._

_He kissed down the valley, licking and sloppy. He pressed his way to the center of one of them, dragging his tongue across the nipple. You arched against him, his fingers finally curling to hit your g-spot._

_You lost yourself in that bliss, his teeth grazing against the peak while his thumb sped up. You were jerking, unable to contain the gasps and whimpers. Your climax came closer, everything faded compared to every piece of his skin that connected with yours._

-

  
  


You woke up, breathing heavy and flying to a sitting position. With your half-lucid state, you couldn’t control the hand that slipped down to feel the throbbing ache down below.

“Morning.”

The voice had you jumping, eyes widening in confusion. You found Fred in his desk chair, grinning at you across the room. You scanned him, coming to your senses rather quickly. Mortification made your face flush, reddening as you brought your knees to your chest self-consciously.

The pulse only got more pressing.

“Good dream, I’m guessing?” he drawled. You picked out his own sweatpants tented, but he didn’t bother with fixing that issue.

It came back in flashes. The fingers, the lips, the teeth. “ _Merlin_. Did I….was I….?”

“Were you what?” His eyes darkened, and he rolled the chair forward so he was only a few feet from the bed.

“Was I loud?” You mumbled it out. Why were you so wet?

“Did you finish? In your dream, I mean.” He was still grinning.

“N-no. But was I loud?”

“If by loud, you mean crying like a pathetic little girl—then yes, you were quite loud.”

His words were so different than the ones in your dream, but the humiliation only made you crave more. You wanted to be made fun of, degraded, demolished. “Oh.”

Fred leaned forward, elbows propped on his knees. You noticed his laptop shut behind him on the desk. There was no morning light, and you realized you must have distracted him from his work.

“You sounded so needy. Is it that bad? Do your dreams not satisfy you? Are you just a filthy slut? I saw your hand go down—” he nodded to the hand that still laid under the blankets, “—do you need it that much?”

You weren’t quite sure what to do. You opted for a nod, swallowing heavily, heart rate still not calming. “I need to cum, Freddie.”

“And I suppose you need me to get you off? You disgust me.”

You whimpered, pushing back against the pillows in an indication for him to join you. “Please, Freddie. I’ll be a good girl. I need to cum. I was so close in my dream,” you lifted the blankets to show the wet panties you had worn to bed, his oversized t-shirt covering your top half, “do you see?”

“All I see is a slut who can’t control herself. Can’t even help herself from being a whore in her dreams.”

“Please.” You implored him quietly—stared at him and bit your lip. His eyes fell back down to your panties, your blooming skin. You slipped your fingers under your waistband, lifting your hips to get the fabric off. Your pussy was glistening, clit swollen and bright pink.

His pupils blew entirely, and you saw him get impossibly harder.

“Do you see, Freddie? I just want to be your slut. I can take care of you.” You pointed to his cock, moving to the edge of the bed to walk—or maybe crawl—over to him.

He shook his head before you could get far, smiling once more. “ **Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.** ”

Insecurity made you flush again. You had never masturbated in front of him—in front of anyone, for that matter. “B-but-”

“Do it.” He reclined in his seat and crossed his arms, watching and whittling you down to nothing but a desperate girl. “If you want to get off, you’re going to need to do it yourself. Show me how bad you want it.”

You only waited for another second, considering. You slipped his shirt off, displaying hardened nipples and pert breasts. You used the pillows as support again, bending and spreading your legs. One hand trailed down to your left breast, kneading it, then pinching the peak. You closed your eyes, mouth going dry at the sensation.

Your other slid down to your core, feeling just how wet you were. The answer: very. You slowly pushed a finger in, not recreating the same feeling, but still breathtaking as you imagined Fred to be the one over you.

You imagined his mouth wrapped around your breast, his hand rolling the other. You pictured his finger entering you, pumping, noises lewd, then...then, curling.

You gasped as you scraped against a ribbed spot. You did it again, punching it with your fingertips, pretending they were Fred’s. You did that a few more times, thrusting in harshly, sending shocks of pleasure throughout your body.

And when you removed those fingers, drawing up the arousal to your clit, you could no longer silence yourself. “ _Fred_ ,” you moaned. “ _Fuck_.”

You massaged your clit, not bothering with steadiness as you removed yourself from the active present, instead making a different one in your mind. One where Fred had you on a certain couch in a certain Gryffindor common room.

You pinched the apex of your nipple as your rubbed quick circles, breath catching as your hips bucked.

“ _Oh...oh…._ ” You were a mess, basking in his hungry gaze as you touched yourself. Just as he instructed.

A knot formed in your lower stomach. You quickened your fingers, losing access to all sensory but touch. And maybe the groan that tumbled from Fred’s lips. Everything was so impossibly right.

You dipped down to gather more arousal, lubricating yourself as you imagined all the things Fred would do to you. The spot behind your earlobe, your knees over his shoulders, his tongue on your cunt. It was too much, and your fingers were the perfect balm.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you screamed as the knot tightened, and you nearly forgot that Fred was watching until he spoke.

“Like a dirty slut. Resorting to her fingers to get herself off. Like a teenager.” His voice was hoarse, but you knew he wasn’t pumping himself. This was about you.

His words only made you go faster, messy and sloppy circles as you adjusted your legs, looking for just the right spot. You spread and lifted and angle until finally-

“ _Yes! Yes, right there, Freddie_ ,” you were practically sobbing the words, tears gathering as you found an itch. You took one last venture to your leaking entrance, gathering the liquid onto your fingers before returning. You searched for the spot, rubbing quickly as that knot tightened more and more, building and building.

You hit the itch perfectly, speeding against it as your muscles started to spasm. You screamed his name again as you came, knot breaking, and you only kept going until you were completely satisfied. And even then, you spared some more slow circles, calming yourself.

You didn’t open your eyes for a moment, your heart beating in more than one place. Your cheeks were flushed, sounds like cotton in your ears, and sweat beading on your forehead. You slid your hand down, feeling just how hard you came, the sheets soaked as well.

And finally, you lifted your lids, seeing Fred shifting in his chair, struggling to resist the urge to get himself off. You took your wet fingers, making eye contact as you brought them to your bottom lip. You didn’t suck them off, only dragging them down. Down your chin, and down your throat, and down your chest, and down your stomach, and all the way down to their source.

A clear path for him to take.

“Fucking disgusting,” he murmured, but the sound of the chair creaking as he stood said otherwise. He pulled off his own shirt, not wasting any more time as he crawled over you.

He took your wrists in his hand, holding them up as he bent down to your cunt. He started at the entrance, and you squirmed from the sensitivity as he licked up to your clit. And he didn’t stop.

You gave him a course, and he took it. There was dim light reflecting off the juices forming that line. Fred started at the apex of your thighs, then licked up.

Up your stomach, and up your chest, and up your throat, and up your chin. Reached your bottom lip. Forced access as his tongue slid into your mouth. You moaned again, and his hands tightened, grabbing his discarded shirt and tying your wrists intricately. He secured them to the headboard.

You looked down at him as he kissed his way across your body. Your breasts and neck and stomach and you gasped as he found your earlobe, body gearing up.

Your dream had been euphoric, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.


End file.
